Rainmaker's Tenchu
by kk's lil chihuahua
Summary: To serve as Heavens justice. I made the rain bleed. I am the tainted Hitokiri who caused the rain of blood...its a little bloody, please R&R I made the rain bleedI am the tainted Hitokiri who caused the rain of blood


::Author's Note:: Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. DUH! You think I would be writing this if I did? Anyways this is a fic on the inkle of humaneness that Battousai/Kenshin had within him. It shows his inner turmoil in that period which was never reflected on this face.A lot of spoilers from the the OVA.

This is happening after he killed Akira Kiyosato (Tomoe's fiancé).

-_italics_--flashbacks

* * *

**Rainmaker's Tenchu**

It was a damp dreary night and the sky was rapt in darkness. Not a single star in the sky. The narrow alleys are haunted by deadly silence except the soft pattering of the rain. I can not help but feel a little strange. Suddenly a small voice calls out full of remorse. I turn around. There is no one there. I remember hearing a tiny voice. I take a deep breath. All I smell is blood...wait cherry plums. Looking up I see a white plum tree leaning over me. White plums and blood, I'm going crazy. As the rain starts to beat down on me I return to the the inn.

It was late. The halls empty. Katsura had said there was not assailment to be carried out tonight. I go to the window in my room. It's been a week since I got here. So many have died since then. I had done my work. I heard soft foot steps. Now I remember Katsura had gone to meet with Miyabe. Why do I feel so lost? I'm doing what I have been assigned? Why am I asking these questions?

Picking up the sake jug beside me I pour some into the saucer and sip it.

"The sake!" It tasted bad, it tasted like blood. Looking at the sake I remember. "Shishou..."

_Hiko sat by the river with a saucer of sake in hand, Kenshin behind him. Sipping his sake " In spring, cherry blossoms by night. In summer, the stars. In autumn, the full moon. In winter, the snow. These elements and the promise of them makes sake taste delicious. If it tastes bad, that's proof that there's something sick inside you._

Sick . . maybe that's true. But saving people from the suffering of the ages is the foundation of the Hiten Mitsurugi school. And all the more now . . . When we fought a year ago, why did he try to keep me from leaving . . .

_Hiko and young Kenshin face each other in from of Hiko's hut._

_" No."_

_" Shishou!"_

_"You should be thinking of your training, not worrying about outside affairs."_

_" But now a lot of people are being dragged into the fighting and getting killed! The whole idea behind the Hiten Mitsurugi school is to protect people from the suffering of the ages! If I can't use my sword now, when can I? Master!!"_

_"If you're telling me why, defeat me now and go."_

_Kenshin whacks him with his sheathed sword._

_"That was for real!"_

_" Because you don't understand! "_

_" You're the one who doesn't understand! Fine, but because of the strength of the Hiten Mitsurugi school, you have to be sure you'll win before you take sides! I'm talking about the landing of the Black Ships! Do you understand me? In other words--"_

_"I don't understand! People are suffering before my eyes! They're in misery! I can't leave them as they are, no matter what the reason!"_

_Hiko turns around, walking away from Kenshin._

_"Shishou! "_

_Without turning around stopping his pace he calls out a response._

_"Murderers only need the technique of wielding a sword. Not Hiten Mitsurugi's precious principals. I don't pass its teachings down to you so you could become a pawn of the loathsome men and join in the conflict. You will murder legions, who too are humans. Long before you I tried it. You aren't any different. The system will bend you into believing that you are doing justice. Truth is kenjutsu is the art of killing and you cannot change that. You will only be murdering your own brothers and you will be stained with the worst of sins."_

_"Even so. My hands will bring peace to people who have learnt to live with hope in their hearts. "_

_At this point his point Hiko resumed his pace._

_"Shishou! Wait! Listen to me!"_

_Continuing towards the hut,_

_"It is foolish to listen to someone who will not listen to you! Fine go to them! I don't have anymore time left to waste on you! "_

_Bowing his head towards Hiko he whispers his appreciation before gripping his sword and leaving._

_"Arigato...Shishou"_

_With this the two parted expecting never to meet each other again. Hiko Seijuurou, the 13th Hiten Mitsurugi Master and his baka deshi Himura Kenshin._

"Gomen."

Taking another sip from the sake I shift my gaze to the raining landscape. Everything I have tastes like blood. Maybe there is something sick in me. I allowed my sword to lean against me as I sat down in a cross-legged position.

Soon I got up, picking up my sword, jumped out the window and ran into an alley. I felt I was going somewhere to something. But what was it? Why am I so drawn to it. I'm running but reaching nowhere! Why? White plums? No now I smell blood. I find myself at the end of the road in a meadow with a great big white plum tree in the center and a young lady cradling a child in her arms. She looked up and called me. Huh? Slowly I advance. She was tapping her hand beckoning me to sit beside her. She took a short glance at me and continued singing to the child. She looked so familiar. So prim and proper, with a grace playing about her. Her hair was tied in a neat bun and she wore an off-white cotton kimono with a dark green shawl. Her presence reminded me of...of...hmmm...who? Why can't I place a finger on it. The child had red hair and a beaming cheerful face.

Suddenly the woman spoke," Isn't he lovely? Guess what he will be called?"

I looked up from the child and met the lady's gaze. "Hmm...tell me neesan." Why was I talking to her?

She smiled at me then caressed the child's cheek and whispered to herself, "Shinta. My little Shinta"

Suddenly I heard screaming and the mother fell on a pool of blood as the baby rolled away from her to fall off a cliff. She howled but nothing happened. She looked up at me with sorrow brimmed eyes and died in disappointment.While all this took place I merely stood there like a statue. Why? Suddenly I took off running as fast as my feet would carry me.

Then I bumped into her.

"Gomen." Getting up I saw a beautiful somber maiden with deep sad eyes. Suddenly a voice said, "Oneesan, lets go."

Looking down I saw a child with lovely white hair and earnest big eyes. There was a dark aura around the two. I could smell white plums.

"Imperialists!!"

Shouted a young man. No it was Shigekura's bodyguard! He pushed the lady and the child away only to get slashed in half. But the child ran away and the lady was diagonally slashed in half. Then Kiyosato murmured his last words "Ai shiteru To..."

I followed the frightened running child who turned to another alley and got stabbed by...ME?! But I meant no harm! WHAT THE HELL!?

No! NO!! They were a happy family. My scar... it is bleeding again. I have to get out of here!! My feet start hurting from all the running and I stop to find my self in a frontyard of a dojo.

"Hmm..."

At the gate of the dojo were three people. Father. Mother and daughter.

"Father don't go."

"Take care of your mother for me my kenjutsu komachi. Ok?"

"Hai."

The man saluted the child, embraced his wife then left. I could not help but gaze at the presently broken up family. The father was an Ishin Shishi agent going to fight in the turmoil of Kyoto. Suddenly a small hand pulled mine. Looking down I saw the little girl. She pointed a shinai at me and demanded answers.

"Who are you?!"

Her burning determination entranced me. She was so little yet so valiant. I had a sword with me!

"Who?!"

"Sessha wa Himura Kenshin." I never talk like this. I was afraid of this child? But found myself asking her..sweetly!

"Ojousama? Anata no namae wanan desu ka?"

She looked at me with doubt in her eyes then lowered her weapon.

"Watashi wa namae ..-" Suddenly there was a big explosion and broken debris of the dojo flew into the air. A small scrawny boy with a shinai and an extremely tall man with spiky hair in white clad were running towards me...us. I heard a gasp and felt warm blood spray on my face. Then thud and at the ground. NO! The child not longer a child but a young bishijou with the same bold expression died with a sword through her heart.

"JO-CHAN!!" "IYE!!"

The two came and sat by her corpse. Looking towards the dojo I could see a Man dressed in Chinese wear laughing insanely shouting something. What is he saying? Tenchuu? No? But what? Jinchuu? His white hair gave me a very strange feeling. My hands! They are covered with...BLOOD! The whole place is being rapt in blood! What is going on?

"Kenshin. Kenshin. Hey Kenshin!"

I jump up with a gasp.

"Iizuka?"

Iizuka entered my room and stood facing me.

"Katsura returned last night. Hmm...Daijoube Kenshin?" Handing me a black envelope he leaves.

Tomorrow again. One less obstruction...

* * *

I wash my hands and clean my scar. It is still bleeding. Iizuka entered and informed me of Katsura and Miyabe's latest progress, gave me a black envelope then left. Picking up my Katana I went to my room. I would have to go out again at 9 o'clock. My scar, when will it heal.

* * *

They turned round the back alley. Two bodyguards with my victim to be. Casually they stroll. I grab my katana and follow them into the next alley. Suddenly they are aware of my presence. Game of hide and seek is over. HEAVEN'S JUSTISE! 

Drawing my sword I stab the first bodyguard before he draws his sword. Jumping high in the air I pin down the second guard with a Ryu tsui sen. My prey starts to run, stumbling. Without waisting time I slah him in half.

Looking at his dead body I remember my nightmare. His family would miss him. He was human. Was Shishou right? Maybe bloodshed only brings more bloodshed. Looking up at the moon I realise that tomorrow it will be a full moon. Today was the 14th night. Then I remember

_"Shinta remember with the full moon night the light starts to wane but with the 14th night there is always hope and tomorrow."_

Maybe Kasumi-san was right, the golden era will come. Iizuka will be here soon. My work is done.

_**-To serve as Heavens justice-**_

_**-I made the rain bleed-**_

_**-I am the tainted Hitokiri who caused the rain of blood- **_

* * *

Translations: 

Shishou-- Its what Kenshin calls Hiko. Might be Sensei or something. Sorry I don't really know

Arigato--thank you

Gomen--sorry

Iye--no

Hai--yes

Oneesan--Big Sister/Big Brother

Ojousama--Miss

Ai shiteru--I love you

Sessha wa Himura Kenshin--This one is Himura Kenshin

Anata no namae wanan desu ka--What is your name?

Watashi wa namae-- My name is

bishijou--beautiful maiden

Tenchuu--Heaven's justice

Jinchuu--Earthly Justice . Basically in Kenshin's case it means that even if the Heavens spare you we (Earth) won't.

Jo-chan--Little Missy (roughly. Sano's nickname for Kaoru)

Daijoubu--Are you okay?

-------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. Please R&R. Constructive criticism is welcome.

KK's lil Chihuahua


End file.
